A Promessa Cumprida
by Kastagear
Summary: Apos sasuke sair de Konoha junto do quarteto do som,naruto e compania foram atrás deles e assim chegando ao confronto de sasuke e naruto no vale do fim,se naruto consegui-se trazer de volta o uchiha para aldeia o que aconteceria?mudaria alguma coisa?leia para saber...


-NARUTO!- Disse sasuke usando o Chidori.

-SASUKE!- Disse naruto com o Rasengan.

Quando as técnicas se chocam a energia emanada formam uma gigante esfera negra,que se expande aos segundos,até ela explodi.

**Momentos antes da colisão em Konoha...**

-Estou com um mau pressentimento- Disse Tsunade em sua sala.

-Qual Tsunade-sama?- Falou Shizune sua fiel companheira.

-Algo vai acontecer de ruim- Disse ela olhando pela janela – e sinto que vai ser com o naruto,só não sei o que?.

Shizune ficou parada analisando o que Tsunade falará, pensando no momento naruto e o resto da equipe foi buscar sasuke do quarteto do som, mandado por Orochimaru, mas se sentido confiante sobre naruto ela diz:

-Não se preocupe Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun e forte o suficiente- Disse ela tentando passar confiança a loira.

-Assim espero Shizune... Assim espero- Falou a última parte em um sussurro.

**Alguns metrôs do prédio do fogo...**

Uma garota de cabelos loiros e outra rósea estavam sentadas em um banco esperando noticias do time que fora atrás de sasuke.

-Espero que eles consigam trazer sasuke-kun de volta – Falou Sakura olhando para o céu.

-Também, mas você acha certa a promessa que fez ao Naruto?- Disse Ino, pois sakura havia contado tudo a ela,desde da partida de sasuke até a partida do naruto e o grupo.

-Não acho que ele consiga trazer ele de volta- Disse a rosada- Além do mas não sei por que fui fazer aquela promessa a ele,sei que ele não vai consegui.

Ino olha para Sakura pensado no que ela falará, até um ponto ela concordou, mas acabando indo contra, quando se lembrou da batalha do naruto contra Neji no qual o loiro saiu vitorioso,contra o Gaara no exame chunnin, ela ficou pensando sobre isso e lembrou-se de certa vez antes dele parti para ir atrás do quarteto do som.

**FLASH BACK ON.**

Ino andava pelas ruas estava bastante pensativa, pois, soube que sasuke fugiu da vila, aquilo fez a mesma ficar triste pois perde alguém que "Ama" e realmente doloroso.

Ia andado até se chocar contra algo a fazendo cair no chão, uma veia saltou sobre sua cabeça já ia se alevantar para dar uma lição no ser que a fez cair até...

-Naruto- Disse ela surpresa ao ver o loiro ainda por cima com um semblante triste.

-Ino-Chan!- Falou ele forçando um sorriso.

Eles ficarem se encarando por alguns segundos a loira nunca havia reparado no rosto de naruto,notou isso só agora vendo o qual bonito era.

-Me desculpe, Ino-chan,eu não te vi- Disse Naruto estendendo sua mão.

Ino foi despertada de seus pensamentos com a pergunta e vendo a mão dele sendo estendida para ela, pegou-o e sentiu o qual macio era sua mão.

-Preste atenção Naruto- Falou ela um pouco emburrada.

-Prestarei, estava ocupado pensado no estado da Sakura-Chan,ela esta muito mal desde a partida do Teme-Disse fazendo novamente seu semblante triste.

A loira sabia sobre o amor imenso do garoto pela Sakuran então disse:

-Não fique preocupado com ela Naruto- Falou ela com um fraco sorriso – eu prometo que cuidarei dela.

Ele sorriu com que a Yamanaka disse, agora era menos uma coisa a se preocupar.

-Muito Obrigado Ino-Chan- Disse sorrindo – quando voltar tentarei de tudo para recompensá-la, ela uma promessa Ttebayo!- Fez a pose 'Nice Guy'.

Então Naruto continuou andando indo em direção ao portão da vila.

**FLASHBACK OFF.**

A Yamanaka então voltou de sua breve lembrança e falou:

-Naruto nunca quebra uma promessa- Disse ela sorridente.

**Em uma floresta próxima a colisão...**

Kakashi pulava em arvore em arvore indo em direção ao local onde Naruto e Sasuke até sentir uma enorme massa de chakra explodiram.

'Isso não e bom'-Pensou o ninja.

Assim acelerando o passo ao encontro do local da colisão.

**No vale do fim...**

Onde havia ocorrido a colisão agora só sobrará duas pessoas caídas um próximo ao outro um de cabelos loiros e outro de cabelos negros, ambos não podiam se mexer, pois já estavam sem forças nem ao menos de piscar os olhos.

O uzumaki estava com um sorriso no rosto, pois conseguiu cumprir sua promessa, conseguiu fazer sasuke parar e assim o mandando de volta a Konoha.

'Consegui Sakura-Chan'-Pensou o loiro com um sorriso nós lábios antes de apagar.

Já o Uchiha não acreditava no que aconteceu, perdeu para a pessoa no qual sempre chamou de perdedor,acertando no peito com o a tal técnica chamada "Rasengan".

'Como eu perdi paro o dobe, COMO?'- Se questionava o garoto mentalmente enquanto não podia mover.

Após alguns minutos Kakashi aparece no meio da arvores observando com único olho visível arregalado, como dois meros gennis podiam fazer tanto estrago?se questionava ele até ver os dois jogados no chão.

'Vejo que o Naruto conseguiu ultrapassar o Sasuke'-Pensou ele.

-Vamos tenho que levá-los devolta pra casa- Disse Kakashi sorrindo sobre a mascara.

-Claro Kakashi-sensei- Disse o loiro antes de apagar por completo.

Sasuke nada falou então o jounin faz um clone mandando-o leva o Uchiha enquanto o original levava o naruto.

**Em Konoha após a chegada de Kakashi...**

Kakashi levou Naruto e Sasuke para o hospital de konoha, mas, naruto estava em um estado grave, pois levou uma chidori no coração entre várias fraturas, cortes e queimaduras, já sasuke foi levado em um estado com fraturas, cortes e com um imenso buraco no peito feito pelo Rasengan.

Minutos depois aparece Tsunade junto com Shizune.

-Qual é o estado deles?- Perguntou Tsunade preocupada.

-Sasuke está instável no momento... – fez uma pausa- já o Naruto... -Olhando para a sala de cirurgia.

-O que aconteceu com o naruto-kun?!-Disse Shizune preste a dar um chilique.

-Várias fraturas, queimaduras, cortes e. -Suspirou pesadamente- um chidori no peito.

-Droga!-Disse a Godaime- onde fica a sala de cirurgia dele?-Falou nervosa.

Kakashi as levou a sala de cirurgia, encontrando naruto em um estado não muito bom assim começaram o procedimento.

**Na mente de Naruto...**

'Pelo menos cumpri minha promessa'-Pensou o garoto até ouvir.

'Naruto... '-Disse uma voz-'e a minha promessa?'-Perguntou a mesma.

'Promessa, pra... Ino-Chan!'-Esbravejou o loiro-'Ainda não posso ir tenho que cumpri minha promessa!'.

Naruto então se viu novamente aquele esgoto no qual a kyuubi fica,andou até a grande da imensa cela até ouvir um rugido.

-O quer moleque?-Disse a imensa raposa.

-O pagamento do seu aluguel,raposa idiota!-Falou ele.

-Quem você pensa que é?!-Rugiu novamente.

-Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto o próximo Hokage!-Olhou determinadamente para Kyuubi.

-Logo sairei daqui e te matarei... Naruto- Disse zombando.

-Enquanto isso não acontece me de seu Chakra!-Ordenou o loiro.

Sem nenhuma saída a não ser cooperar com o garoto a kyuubi fornece seu chakra para curar os ferimentos feitos na batalha.

**Dois dias depois...**

Haviam se passado dois dias depois da batalha,sasuke se recuperou mas ainda não teve alta do hospital recebia somente as visita da Sakura,enquanto ao Naruto ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente já com o corpo do enfaixado no momento estava com algumas visitas.

-Veja a ironia o Baka que não sabia quase nada, ganhou do gênio do clã uchiha- Zombou Kiba.

-Verdade, o naruto-kun tem o FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!- Falou Lee.

Logo apareceu Tsunade na porta do quarto expulsando (literalmente) todos do quarto do naruto, fechou a porta e olhou para o uzumaki.

-Como esta se sentindo naruto?-Perguntou ela.

-Estou bem, obrigado por se preocupar baa-chan- Disse ele sorrindo- baa-chan a senhora viu a Sakura-Chan?-Perguntou.

Tsunade suspirou e disse:

-Esta no quarto do uchiha. -Falou ela imaginando a reação do loiro.

Naruto olhou para baixo triste,pois pensou que ganharia um pelo menos um "Obrigado" dela,mas não correu para o sasuke.

-Quando ganho alta?- Perguntou ele ainda olhando para baixo.

-Dependendo da velocidade de sua recuperação, amanhã de manhã. -Falou a loira.

A hokage já ia saindo do quarto até naruto se lembrar de algo.

-Baa-chan!-Cascudo-Ai! Isso dói- Olhar assassino -A-a senhora poderia me fazer um favor?-Perguntou ele.

-Qual séria?-Arqueou uma sombrancelha.

-Chamar a Ino-Chan. -Falou ele.

-Quem e ela?-Olhou para ele.

-Uma menina loira de cabelos loiros- Sorriso malicioso de Tsunade(N/A: ¬¬)-Não nada disso que a senhora ta pensado- Corou –e que realmente tenho que falar com ela,seu nome é Ino Yamanaka.

-Vou ver o que posso fazer- Falou ela já saindo do quarto.

**Nos corredores do hospital...**

'Ino Yamanaka'-Repetiu muita vezes esse nome a grande Hokage-'Se o naruto pediu fazer o que.'

Continua...


End file.
